


Fair

by ManiasNotebook



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, POV Link (Legend of Zelda), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook
Summary: It’s not fair. It’s never fair. But he has to move on... like he always does.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Fair

His only solace is that he knows that she’ll be looking up at the same sky, waiting for his safe return.

The sun is setting behind the trees but it still peaks through. The sky is almost clear- just a few low hanging clouds sprinkled here and there. But it’s nothing that disrupts his sight of the breathtaking view in front of him. A sea of pretty oranges and reds and yellows paint the sky. And a splash of pink. 

_Just like that dress she wears_ , he notes, as he reaches out a triforce marked hand towards the sun and tries to grab some of the light for himself.

He shouldn’t be taking off his equipment when there’s a fight at every corner. He shouldn’t be laying against this tree as if he has all the time in the world. He knows he needs to find shelter, but it hurts too much to move. The pain in his old wounds stopped hours ago, but it’s gnawing at his chest that keeps him rooted to his spot on the ground.

 _It’s not fair,_ he decides as he turns over his fist to find his hand empty. 

He’ll never live a normal life, despite how hard he’ll try. He’ll never be able to stay in one spot, to be able to sleep with both eyes closed, to drop his sword, and never have to pick it up again. His fate was never his to own nor control. Someone has picked this for him. And they’ll pick for him again. Just like they chose the path that he’s on now. Just like they’ve been doing since he was born.

But he accepted it with open arms. He never asked for much, just like he never expected much. Perhaps it’s that humility and docility on his part that’s coming back to bite him. It’s irony in every form and he knows he should have expected it by now. Since when was the world ever nice to him, the Fated Hero? But he’s hopeful where he knows he shouldn’t be- where he knows it’ll hurt the most. Because the one thing he desperately wants to keep close to him- to keep and protect for himself- he has to leave behind. Time and time again but _it’s just not fair-_

A hiss of pain escapes his lips as he slams his bare fist against a nearby root of the tree. His eyes shoot towards the reddened hand and fixed his gaze at it with a hard look as if he just could force away from the red hot feeling that just shot through his arm. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks of her and what her reaction would be to his childish tantrum. Would she fret over the rapid swelling of a swordsman’s hand? Would she shake her head at his foolish choice of taking his arm guards in an attempt to recall the feeling of her hand in his? Would she wrap it for him, with worry in her voice and a scolding soon to follow?

It’s been so long he can barely remember- and it nearly kills him on the inside.

But he can’t wallow in the hurt forever. Before he knows it, he’s reaching for his forgotten armguard again and tentatively slipping it on. The night is approaching and the wild has not always been his friend. His list of enemies has always been long. Nighttime seems to make the list feel longer.

With it securely fastened around his arm, he takes the time to clench and unclench his fist, getting a feel for the pain. When he decides it’s not worth a potion, he moves to stand up slowly. Opting to nurse it until the last second, he keeps it cradled against his chest- just over the heart that beats for her.

And when he stands, it’s on unsteady, emotional feet. The sun is almost gone, and there’s nothing Link can do about it. 

So he shoulders on like he, the Hero, always does. And he thinks about the day he’ll finally make it home, safe and sound, to the girl he’s so madly in love with…

_…like he always does._


End file.
